Your Smile
by melttaway
Summary: Ia berubah. Senyumannya yang selalu menemaniku setiap saat , kini luntur. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Maaf kalo summary-nya super gaje :V Read,Review,favorite please X)


Disimpan

Akashi Seijuuro x OC

Akashi Seijuuro sebagai sendiri

Shirokawa Yui sebagai OC

Akashi Shiori sebagai ibu Seijuuro itu

Akashi Masaomi sebagai ayah Seijuuro itu

Maikawa Ruri sebagai pembantu Seijuuro (OC)

Dan Sebagainya.

Semua milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei kecuali OC. OC milik saya! Oh ya, ayah sm ibu Akashi emang gitu kok namanya (Cari di Knb wiki), jadi mereka bukan OC.

Happy reading!

Chap 1

"_Kau bukan Seijuuro yang kukenal"_

"_Kau berubah"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Childhood Arc-

Suara cuitan burung terdengar nyaring pada siang itu. Cuaca sangat-sangat terik, bahkan menyilaukan mata yang tidak menutup mata sambil memandangi terik matahari saja susah,apalagi kalau melihat nya dengan benar-benar. Panas yang tidak terhitung derajatnya membuat keringat-keringat terjatuh menyentuh tanah. Mau apalagi,kan musim sudah berputar menjadi musim saking panasnya, orang-orang selalu mengutuk musim panas yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah. Namun, berbeda dengan gadis bermanik coklat yang sekarang sudah terduduk di ayunan menatap lekat sang matahari dengan manik indah nya tanpa mengedip.

"Cerah seperti biasa,huh" Gumam gadis kecil tersebut sambil memegang topi bulat berhiaskan pita berwarna biru laut.

Namun,topi gadis kecil itu dibawa jauh oleh angin musim panas sehingga membuat gadis itu mengejarnya.

"A-ah!"

Woops. Beruntung nya topi tertangkap oleh seorang bermanik merah dan rambutnya senada dengan matanya. Ia membawa sebuah benda bulat berwarna oranye,dan tepat disebelahnya,wanita dewasa bersurai merah dan bermanik merah terlihat mendampinginya.

_Mungkin itu Ibu dan Anak?_

"Ini topi mu,kan?"

"A-ah,Terima kasih!" Ucap gadis kecil menatap lama mata merah sang lelaki.

"Sungguh manis.. Namamu siapa?" Tanya wanita berparas tinggi dan cantik sambil tersenyum kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan gadis kecil tersebut.

"A-aku.. Shirokawa Yui"

Dengan refleks, sang wanita dewasa itu langsung mencubit pipi _chubby_ gadis mungil tersebut. "Sei-chan,kau harus menikah dengannya"

"E-Eh?" Oh Shit. Baru ketemu sudah mengajak menikah, dia bercanda kan?

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sei-chan tersebut hanya lah tersenyum manis menanggapi wanita cantik yang bisa disebut juga ibunya. Sejak saat itu lah,wajah gadis itu mengeluarkan rona pink kecil ketika melihat lelaki itu tersenyum manis. Yah, gadis kecil ini pasti langsung terpana kalau melihat lelaki seumurannya tersenyum.

_Ia sungguh tampan. _Pikir gadis kecil tersebut.

"Ruri-chan-san! Selamat sore!" Ucap gadis berumur sekitar 11 tahun,Ia memanggil perempuan berkacamata yang teruntai baju maid di tubuh perempuan itu dengan nama yang _multi_ embel-embel (?). Kebetulan sang maid sedang menyapu depan halaman rumah

"Selamat sore,Yui-chan sudah lama tak bertemu!"Sapa juga maid sehingga membuat senyuman tertata di wajah Yui. "Kau manis seperti biasa!" Ruri memeluk Yui dengan gemasnya.

"Hehe. Ano.. ngomong-ngomong, Oba-chan dimana?"

"Hmm .. Slogan-ef?"

"Sudah tentu!" Sorak Yui.

"Ia berada di kamar, mungkin sedang tertidur.." Ruri menaruh tangan kanannya di dagu lonjongnya.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu terima kasih!"

-AKU AKU-

YUI POV

Aku berlari menuju kamar Oba-chan, ingin melihat wajahnya. Berdetik-detik kulalui koridor rumah yang begitu mewah,wallpaper disana-sini, pot-pot warisan yang indah, aku malas menjelaskannya , pokoknya mewah!

Tahukah kau mengapa aku bisa dekat dengan Seijuuro dan Oba-chan? Yah,itu dimulai ketika topi ku diterbangkan angin. Angin bisa dibilang takdir ku dengan Seijuuro. Semenjak itulah, aku langsung dekat dengan mereka hingga sekarang aku menginjak umur ke 11 tahun.

Oba-chan kuanggap sebagai ibu ke-2 ku semenjak ibuku meninggal setahun setelah aku bertemu Seijuuro dan Oba-chan. Sedangkan ayahku, ia pergi, entah kemana.

Sementara Masaomi-san,ayah Seijuuro, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan nya. Aku hanya sekilas melihatnya ketika difoto, dan mengerikannya , mata ayah Seijuuro sangat dingin berbeda seperti Oba-chan. Aneh bukan? Cinta memang menghubungkan kedua orang yang sifatnya berbeda jauh.

"Hei, jangan menghalangi jalan." Sambar pria bersurai merah yang senada dengan matanya.

Penulis POV

Yui menghadap pria bersurai merah tersebut. "S-Seijuuro! Maaf! Aku mengkhayal!" Seijuuro langsung mengangguk memaafkan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" Tambahkan Seijuuro.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Oba-chan!"

Seijuuro tersenyum manis ketika melihat semangat gadis mungil yang umurnya setara dengannya. "Kau terlalu bersemangat,Yui"

"Aku selalu begini!" Ucap Yui sambil membuka pintu mewah yang berada didepannya dengan tatapan yang masih menghadap Seijuuro.

Senyum Yui yang tadinya tertata penuh diwajah,tiba tiba memudar ketika melihat Shiori (Oba-chan) terbaring di kasur berbungkus spray putih. Senandung terdengar dari mulut Shiori, irama sesuai dengan keadaanya.

"O-oba-chan?"

Shiori menghentikan senandung nya digantikan dengan senyum indah yang tertata di wajahnya, " Halo Yui-chan.."

Sontak melihat Shiori yang terbaring pucat ditempat tidur, Yui langsung menghampiri Shiori didekat kasur berbalut putih tersebut. Wajah sedih Yui tampak, tidak ada lagi wajah bahagia di situasi tersebut.

"O-oba-chan,kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan kepada ku bahwa oba-chan sakit!?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanyalah senyuman kepedihan yang menanggapi dan lengan pucat yang sedang bergerak menyentuh pipi Yui.

"Oba-chan! Jawab-"

"Yui-chan, Oba-chan sedang letih , bisakah kau pulang hari ini?" Potong Shiori , kata-kata mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

Yui yang mendengar nya langsung terpicik, air mata mulai terjatuh dari matanya, sedangkan Seijuuro hanya menunduk dengan wajah penuh kesalahan.

"Oba-chan no.. BAKA!" Yui berteriak seiring meninggalkan lokasi.

"Yui!" Teriak Seijuuro yang bergegas mengejar Yui.

"Sei!" Seru Shiori. "Tidak usah."

Seijuuro yang mendengarkan seruan dari ibunya langsung menahan kakinya dan kemudian menunduk. "maaf"

"Sei, kembali ke kamarmu. Ibu ingin sendiri.." Lirih Shiori, ia mengeluarkan senyumannya kembali namun bukan senyuman kebahagiaan.

"Baiklah,Oka-sama"

-AKU AKU-

"Y-yui? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya seorang wanita tua, di tangannya terdapat jarum dan benang wol, mungkin ia habis menjahit?

"Oba-chan .. ada sapi!"

"Shiori-san?" Yui mengangguk. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Oba-chan tidak memberitahukan ku bahwa ia sakit, Oba-chan juga mengusir ku dari kamarnya! Oba-chan tak tahu, seberapa khawatirnya aku!" Ucap Yui terbata-bata, wajahnya masih terbungkus kesedihan.

Mendengar semua penjelasan Yui, sang wanita tua atau juga neneknya tersenyum menanggapi keluhan Yui.

"Yui.. kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Shiori-san justru tidak mau membuatmu khawatir, sudah jelas ia mengusir Yui..."

"Bohong!"

Sang nenek menghela nafas. Ia menaruh jarum dan benang wolnya di meja kemudian tangannya meraih pundak Yui.

"Yui, ia sungguh menyayangi mu, karena itulah ia tidak ingin memberitahu hal buruk tentangnya..besok minta maaf kepadanya.."

Yui yang mendengar tambahan dari sang Nenek langsung terdiam ketika mendengarnya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, suasana berubah menjadi suasana bahagia , senyuman mulai tertata kembali di wajah Yui.

"Benar juga. Yui akan minta maaf dengan Oba-chan besok." Ucap Yui seraya menghapus jejak airmatanya.

Tetapi keesokan harinya, yang seharusnya hari untuk minta maaf,

berubah menjadi hari terburuk.

Akashi Shiori dinyatakan meninggal.

Mohon ampun kalau ada typo, salah kata, atau kata-katanya aneh. Saya newbie, dan baru bergabung di sini. Maaf kalau pendek, soalnya baru chapter 1. Cerita ini masih dalam tahap masa kecil Seijuuro sm si kecil Yui (Chapter dua bakal nyeritain masa SMP mereka di Teikou :V) jadi bersabar dikit ya readers *ngarep bgt ada yg baca XD*. RnR + Favorite please :3

Chapter 2 Februari (Mungkin)


End file.
